Ghosts
Ghosts are a recurring theme in the La Leyenda-''Legend Quest'' Sagas. They are supernatural beings of the deceased, usually, but not exclusively trapped in the mortal world, unable to move on and find peace without the aid of mortals. Ghost can take many forms, while the majority of the ghosts are humanoids, their have been many animal ghost who have appeared throughout the sagas, most notably Gaznate. Becoming a ghost Not all who die become Ghosts, such as the case with Mrs. San Juan, who died and ascended to Heaven, instead it appears that those who died without peace become ghosts, forced to wander around the mortal world until they finally find their own peace, such as was the case with Yoltzin, who kept searching for her dead children, Tonatiuh and Ollin, even in death. Additionally, ones soul can be trapped in a specific area, forced never to leave until whom ever trapped them has been slayed, which was the case with the ghost of the Manor, who were freed to ascend to heaven after the dreadful Nahuala was defeated once and for all. Physiology and powers La Leyenda In the La Leyenda film series, Ghost are distinctly corporeal and thus can be affected and even hurt by physical objects. This can best be seen during the "Puppet Island" segments of "La Leyenda de la Llorona" in which Don Andrés was tortured by the Puppets by pulling his limbs with ropes. Another example happened ear the end of the film, when Teodora Villavicencio was restrained by vines. However, other ghost such as La Llorona herself was shown to be non-corporeal. It is possible that ghosts who have moved onto the afterlife were given physical properties, however, Lorenzo Villavicencio was given physical properties before his transcension. However, this may be due to his skeleton form. Ghosts have a large variety of powers, similar, if not more powerful than witches, however the powers a Ghosts has seems to vary greatly. Xóchitl was capable of levitating and moving objects with her mind, though did not use her abilities very often, while powerful Ghosts such as La Llorona were capable of manipulating the weather and generating massive storms spanning entire towns. Even weak Ghost are far stronger than mortal men. Teodora was capable of briefly carrying Alebrije and Don Andrés while flying, and was even capable of cutting thick vines in half with a single karate chop. Ghost are also able of teleporting vast distances and even hear from across the very globe, as Teodora teleported to visit her friends from somewhere distant, just because they said her name. Ghosts have a variety of odd powers, such as being able to manipulate plans and nature. Legend Quest In Legend Quest, Ghosts are depicted as being non-corporeal entities, but are still capable of being harmed by deities, ghost of monsters and powerful witches. Likewise, Ghosts can affect the mortal world, but very little. Similar concepts Astral projections Astral Projections are similar to Ghosts, but fundamentally different. Instead the soul of a mortal unable to pass on, Astral Projections are projections of living mortals. It is a skill that can be taught and learned, but very few know the secret. They can be affected by physical objects and entities, but are not hurt by it. This can be seen in "Jersey Devil", when the titular Jersey Devil clawed at Teodora's projection. It is unknown if this is a trait they share with Ghosts or not. Zombies Zombies are similar to ghosts in the sense that they are undead mortals, but the similarities end their. Zombies are the animation of corpses and are typically portrayed as rotting flesh. Zombies can be created through the use of the Esfera or by the magic used by certain monsters. Horroroso zombies Horroroso Zombies are Zombies created by the Horroroso. They do not technically kill their target, instead they drain them of their life, thus removing much of their personalities and distinctions, paling their skin and granting them superhuman strength. If a target is to stay in this state for to long, they will perish, but if saved, they can live as they once did. Mummies Mummies are another sub-set of Zombies. Soulless humans Souless Humans are the shells of humans left by the Vodnik after it stole their soul. Category:Supernatural Beings Category:American Folklore Category:Mexican Mythology Category:Lore and Background Information Category:Species